


He's my Chosen One

by Ladderofyears



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fine Artist! Draco Malfoy, First Meetings, Journalism, M/M, Magazine Article, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The Quibbler, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco Malfoy spent years believing that he'd thrown his life away when he was seventeen, but then one winter day Harry Potter walked in through his studio door.





	He's my Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth Fictober story, and uses the prompt: _"It's not always like this."_

#  _He’s my Chosen One_: In conversation with Harry and Draco, wizarding England’s most magical couple?

### A Luna Lovegood Profile

Who: Harry James Potter, 26, Deputy Lead Auror; Draco Lucius Malfoy, 26, Fine Artist.  
Location: London.  
Relationship Status: Together four years, married for three. 

**~~ No immediate Amortentia ~~**

Harry: First time we _met?_ We were kids. Before Hogwarts even. I think that Draco was one of the first wizards I ever spoke to-

Draco: [_laughs_] Not that I made the best impression on him! Suffice to say, the next few years weren't the best. I wouldn’t say it was love. Possibly more _loathing_ at first sight? But even at eleven I fancied him rotten-

Harry: Because curses and broken noses are always the best way to confess your undying love?! 

Draco: It worked though! The way I’ve heard it, you never stopped talking about me. 

**~~ A pint, a portrait and a Port Key ~~ **

Draco: I’d left London for several years after the War. For various reasons I couldn't see myself living here any longer. [_Lucius Malfoy, father of DM remains incarcerated on a war crimes conviction_] I’d set up a studio in New York and really thought that would be my life from there on-

Harry: I saw his artistic profile in the _Prophet_, and thought he looked beautiful. I remembered that Draco and Pansy had been friendly back at school so I asked her to get him to floo over for Christmas. Thought we’d have a pint in the _Leaky_-

Draco: You’re giving all our story away! So I knew Harry was gay from the work he’d done with LGBT youth at Hogwarts, and I was fascinated when Pansy said he’d mentioned me. I mean, Harry was my childhood crush. _Merlin_. My literal poster boy. Even in New York I still kept his Chocolate Frog card charmed to my bathroom mirror. But you have to remember that we hadn’t spoken in years at this point-

Harry: Ostensibly we were still enemies.

Draco: And, I’ll admit, I was a bit wary about talking to him again. Harry wouldn’t have known that a lot of how I was at school was pure bravado. I was always showing off. Trying to be the Pure-blood son that my Dad really wanted rather than the artistic, gay son that Lucius had got. It wasn’t until after the War that I’d grown up and realised who I really _was_-

Harry: So Pansy _had_ to meddle. We wouldn’t have got together otherwise. She told me that Draco wanted to take my portrait, and of course, I was up for that-

Draco: And it was a total _fib_. I make Art Installations with magic. I haven’t picked up a paintbrush since Central St. Martins. Pansy told me to get over myself, so I sent an owl to Potter here and the rest, as the muggles say, is history. 

Harry: I think we had to stop sending letters when the owls started showing signs of exhaustion! It was a tough conversion, that first time we met face to face-

Draco: You flooed to NY to see me! It was such a total surprise. I’ll never forget how good you looked when you arrived in my studio. I could smell the Diagon Alley Apothecary on your coat, and you’d brought me an Elf-made cheesecake under a stasis spell… It felt like you’d brought every good memory of England with you when you walked in though my doorway. 

Harry: Truthfully, I’ve never been so sacred about anything in my life! We had a lot of ground to cover, but we walked over to Central Park and we just talked for _hours_ about everything. About our childhoods, about the War-

Draco: I think we talked for about five hours. 

Harry: And it didn’t feel like any time had passed at all. I felt like you’d cast an enchantment over the pair of us-

Draco: And then, when I got cold, you cast a warming spell on me, and it was the most intimate thing I’d ever felt… Your magic just wrapped around me like a blanket. That was when I realised where my future lay: it didn’t matter if it was in England or America, just as long as I was beside Harry. 

**~~ “It’s not always like this!” ~~**

Harry: Well, Draco never did manage to paint my portrait, but he did return home with me for a few pints in the _Leaky Cauldron_ over Christmas that year. I kept making awful excuses to keep him beside me, and I must have done something right, because Draco has stayed ever since-

Draco: Just so your readers know, it’s not always like this! We’re both pretty strong characters… While we love each other immensely, our arguments can be legendary. Harry has to work a lot of hours as Deputy Lead Auror and the job is dangerous. Everyday is a worry about whether he’ll come home-

Harry: And Draco’s career takes him out of the country for weeks at a time. He had a collection in Venice earlier in the year that kept him out of the UK for a month. 

Draco: [_laughs_] But you’ve got to have the _break-up_ to get the _make-up_. And I assure you that our making-ups are always just as legendary as our arguments…

**~~ Any final words? ~~**

Harry: What advice would I give your readers? _Salazar_. I’m much more of a doer than a thinker to be honest! [_Draco laughs, and kisses him on the cheek_]. I suppose it would have been easy for me to imagine that Draco was still that difficult, damaged person he was at school-

Draco: [_takes hold of Harry’s hand_] And I still have my moments, believe me- 

Harry: But we’re living proof that people can change. Nobody has to be defined by their youth, or opinions they no longer hold. We’re all capable of being far more than we ever imagined ourselves to be- 

Draco: And always, always let yourself have happiness. You deserve it. I spent years believing that I’d thrown my life away when I was seventeen, but then one winter day Harry walked in through my studio door. That’s what Harry does. _Saves_ people. He showed me I was worth something. Worth loving. He’s my _Chosen One_. 

**~~ The Quibbler profiles an intriguing couple each and every week. Interested in being featured? Drop me an owl and you could be next! ~~ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
